


Kiss [Art]

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, musician au, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong





	Kiss [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/gifts).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499647) by [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls)


End file.
